By Your Side
by starlighteagle
Summary: Two years after the battle at the Pelagir, Legolas must learn to cope with the sealonging. Oneshot. Please R


**Disclamer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings.

By Your Side

A glint of gold was caught in the setting sun. The sky was slowly darkening and night was on its way. A lone figure could be seen standing on the highest level of a large white city, staring out across the vast land toward the sea.

The sea. It was just beyond sight, even for an Elf. But the salty ocean smell was in the air, and the ringing cry of the gulls was loud in his ears.

It had been a little more than two years since the battle at the Pelargir, and the sea-longing was strong in his heart. He did not know if he could take it anymore. His heart was torn in two. This is his home; it _was_ his home. Still, even he could not leave it behind, or, to be more precise, his _friends_ behind.

"Legolas?" The former ranger had been standing there for quite awhile, standing silently in the doorway watching his friend. Aragorn knew that Legolas had been aware of his presence. For although he had grown up among Elves, he could never sneak up on his Elven friend, not even when Legolas was in the state he was now.

The Elven Prince broke his gaze and turned around to look at his friend. Aragorn. The King walked to his side, and for a moment they glanced knowingly into each other's eyes. Aragorn knew what was going through his friend's mind. It was not uncommon to see the sea-longing deep within. It had been there for a year now.

The moment gone, they both turned their attention back south. Thoughts began to run through the Elf's mind. Memories. He saw his parents, his father, Thranduil King of Eryn Lasgalen, and his mother. His friends he saw also, Rainion and Sadron, and the others, and the fun they had had when they were young; the first time he and Aragorn met and the adventures they had together. The War of the Ring, and the hardships, would never be forgotten.

"I heard that your father has given his consent to allow you to start a colony in Ithilien," said Aragorn.

"Yes," replied Legolas. "Although it was quite awhile before I was able to convince him. He was reluctant to lose so many of our people." Silence fell between the two.

"Well, good luck with that," Aragorn said, breaking the silence. Legolas only nodded in response.

"How long do you think it will last?" the Elf said after a few moments.

"How long will what last?" his friend asked.

"This peace. There will always be evil hidden in the dark places of the world. Morgoth's power was great, as were the effects of it. And his presence still lingers in the darkest shadows. This peace will not be forever-lasting."

Minutes went by and thousands of stars had already made themselves visible before Aragorn finally answered. "I don't know. But why do you plague your mind with these thoughts, when we both know that we will not be here to see another war?"

"We fought hard to bring about this peace, and paid for it with many lives. I had never really known death until I made the decision to join the Fellowship. I guess what I am trying to say, is that I am afraid of what will happen if people of this Earth are unprepared for when evil makes its next strike."

The two friends stood quietly, and minutes seemed like hours before the next words were spoken. "You are not alone in your fear, _mellon nín_," the man said.

* * *

_Whenever you need me,_

_I'll always be right by your side_

_Whenever you're lonely,_

_I'll always answer your call_

_Whenever you fall,_

_I'll be there to lift you up_

_Whenever you're afraid,_

_I will find you in the shadows_

* * *

"_Mar bedithach_ (When will you leave)?" he whispered.

Legolas took a moment to think before he finally answered. "Not for a long time."

"Are you sure? You're making a difficult choice; to deny the sea longing is to deny your heart's desire."

"No, it isn't," the Elf responded. "For my heart already belongs to my friends, and nothing is greater than the desire to be with them." Legolas had long ago decided that he would not leave until the ones closest to him no longer walked in this world, and Aragorn knew this in his own heart.

"These decisions are not to be made lightly," the King said.

"I know," his friend responded.

"Your friends will be right by your side, whenever you need them."

"And you?"

"I will always be with you wherever you go."

"That is all I need to know, _mellon nín_," Legolas said.

* * *

_In darkness or light,_

_My heart will be with you_

_Under moon or sun,_

_We will never be apart_

_The soft melodies of friendship,_

_Can never be dimmed_

_As long as we're together,_

_It'll never end

* * *

_

"The feast will begin as soon as Gimli shows up," said Aragorn. The Dwarf had chosen to come to Gondor several days after his Elven friend. Supposedly, he had been "busy".

Legolas turned his head in the direction he knew Gimli would be coming from. With his Elven eyes, Legolas had no problem spotting a small figure not far in the distance.

"So will you be joining us when he gets here?" Aragorn asked.

"Maybe."

A sigh escaped the man's lips before he responded. "I really wish I could have taken another path, one further from the sea. It is my fault you are like this. I should have never led you and the others to Pelargir. _Goheno nin_ (forgive me)."

"No, my friend. The blame is on no one. You cannot change the past. But even if you could, the Gull's Cry would still have found its way to me. There is no way you could have prevented it."

* * *

_Whenever you need me,_

_I'll always be right by your side_

_Whenever you need to cry,_

_I'll lend my shoulder to you_

_We cannot change the past,_

_We cannot fix our mistakes_

_But together we can reach the stars,_

_We can do anything

* * *

_

"You did the right thing, leading us there," Legolas continued. "If it wasn't for you, Aragorn, the battle of the Pelennor Fields would have been lost."

"Yes, but I would not have made it through without the help of my friends."

"Nay, we needed you just as much as you needed us." Far below, the newly wrought gates of Minas Tirith opened as the Dwarf finally reached the city. "Aragorn, I want you to know that I will forever be with you, even after we part to go our separate ways. Time has no strength to stand up against true friendships. Even after death, my heart will find you."

"I know," Aragorn said with a smile. A gentle wind blew as they heard the distant clang of the closing gates. "So how are your friends, Rainion and Sadron?" Aragorn asked in an attempt to get a last bit of conversation in before he had to leave.

"Both are fine. They're looking forward to your next visit."

"So they can embarrass me with their little "games"? I think I get enough of those pranks from Elladan and Elrohir." Remembering everything Aragorn had been subjected to when they were younger caused both Man and Elf to laugh.

"Estel," Legolas said after the laughter had ceased. "You need not worry."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You linger here when you should be attending the feast. Gimli would have arrived at the dining hall by now. You stall because you worry for me."

"I cannot help but worry, _mellon nín. _We have been through too much together for me not to.

"Aragorn, the others are waiting. They cannot start the dinner without their King. I promise I will join you shortly."

"Well, I just want you to know, that whenever you need me, I'll always be right by your side. Whenever you need me, just call." Aragorn said as he turned to leave.

"I will."

* * *

_Different dreams we may have,_

_Yet our destinies met_

_Friends we became,_

_Friends we shall remain_

_Whenever you need me,_

_I'll always be right by your side_

_Whenever I need you,_

_I know you'll be right by my side

* * *

_

The feast had only been going for a mere fifteen minutes when the large doors were opened. Aragorn looked up from his plate and smiled at his Elven friend. Legolas walked over to the far end of the long table and took his place beside the Human. He greeted Queen Arwen on Aragorn's other side before reaching for his wine glass. Within minutes, Legolas had turned to his right and was in debate with Gimli over who was the better warrior. At that moment, Aragorn knew that everything would be alright.

_Closer than brothers,_

_Together forever_

_Even the pull of time,_

_Cannot tear us apart_

_Whenever you need me…_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. I'm new here so please R&R! 

I accept Anonymous reviews.


End file.
